This invention relates to a surgical sponge counter.
During surgical procedures, it is extremely important to account for all sponges that have been used in the operation. Previous known sponge counters, such as those disclosed in the above-identified patents, have utilized various types of compartments or sponge spacers, at least one of which is adapted to be used in association with the usual sponge receiving receptacle, normally called a kick bucket. These prior devices tend to be rather complex and relatively expensive to manufacture.
It is a task of the present invention to provide an improved sponge counter for use in association with a kick bucket or the like, which is simple in construction and low in cost, which provides high visability of the sponges, and which is easily disposable.
In accordance with the various broader aspects of the invention, the sponge counter includes a plurality of connected transparent flexible expandable open-topped plastic sponge-receiving bags which are mounted on a support which in turn can be hung from the edge of a kick bucket or the like. The bags are positioned close to the mouth of the kick bucket to provide high visibility of sponges placed therein.
In the embodiment disclosed herein, the bags are interconnected in accordian-like fashion and the bag support is slotted to slip down over the kick bucket rim so that the counter assembly and bags extend radially out from the bucket wall. The slot is oriented so that the hanging counter assembly is positioned horizontally. The assembly is collapsible for easy disposal.